John Lafia
John Lafia (born 1957) is an American film and television writer, director, producer and musician.1 He attended UCLA, where he received his BFA in Motion Picture/Television. Lafia has over thirty produced credits and has penned scripts or directed shows for Paramount, Universal, New Line, Sony Pictures, Columbia, MGM/UA, Warner Brothers, NBC, CBS, Polygram, 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate and many other independent companies. Careeredit Lafia's first feature film was, The Blue Iguana, which he wrote and directed as well as producing the soundtrack. It was selected to screen at a special midnight showing in the Palais des Festivals at the 1988 Cannes Film Festival.2 Lafia co-wrote the screenplay for Child's Play (1988). As a credited screenwriter he was responsible for coining the name “Chucky” and contributing trademark dialog such as “Hi, I’m Chucky, wanna play?” Upon its release, Child’s Play was number one at the North American box office. The film won a Saturn Award for Best Horror Film, as well as a nomination for best writing. The film was also an Official Selection at the Festival International du Film Fantastique d'Avoriaz. Lafia went on to direct''Child's Play 2'' (1990). The film debuted at number one on the North American Box-office charts. It was nominated for a Saturn Award as well as chosen to be an Official Selection at the Festival International du Film Fantastique d'Avoriaz. Lafia followed Child's Play 2 with Man's Best Friend (1993), which he both wrote and directed for New Line Cinema. The film debuted at number two on the North American box-office charts. Man's Best Friend won the Special Prize at the Festival international du film fantastique de Gérardmer voted on by a jury led by Terry Gilliam and Walter Hill. Man's Best Friend also garnered a Saturn Award Nomination for best Science Fiction Film as well as being an Official Selection at the Brussels International Fantastic Film Festival and the Beauvais Film Festival Cinemalia. In the mid-90s, Lafia became an early pioneer of new media. He directed the live-action video game Corpse Killer (1994) forDigital Pictures/Sega, and an interactive featurette, Bombmeister (1995), for Sony/Interfilm. Both works married computer technology with live-action imagery and digital graphics to present the audience with an interactive world that was just beginning to appear on the horizon. Lafia also became active in episodic and longform television, directing multiple episodes of Babylon 5 and TV movies: The Rats, Chameleon 3: Dark Angel, Monster, Firestorm: Last Stand at Yellowstone, and''Code 1114'' for Paramount, Fox, A&E and CBS. This culminated in the NBC mini-series 10.5 (2004) and its sequel''10.5:Apocalypse'' (2006) which Lafia wrote, directed and produced. Upon its release, 10.5 became the highest rated mini-series of the year, drawing viewers of twenty million for two nights, and is among the top five mini-series of the decade. Prior to his career as a filmmaker, Lafia was involved in the underground Los Angeles music scene. Going by the name, John J. Lafia, his early work, Prayers (1984) was released on the cassette only label, Tranceport Tapes, featuring an album cover by Lane Smith (illustrator) and original artwork by Lafia. 3 This was followed by tracks on, LA Mantra Two (''1984) and''Phantom Cuts (1984.) Lafia was also featured on the spoken word anthology, English as a Second Language (1983) alongside Los Angeles poets, Charles Bukowski, Wanda Coleman and Exene Cervenka. He has a track on the German compilation, Voices From North America (1994) recorded with producer/musician Ethan James. Lafia has continued to make music throughout the years and has included some of his own tracks in his films. He recently released the short rock opera,The Ballad of Frank and Cora, (2013) for which he wrote the music and performed vocals for the title role. In (2015) a thirty-five year retrospective of Lafia's musical works, spanning from 1980 to 2015, was released onto YouTube. As an educator Lafia has lectured at NYU, AFI, USC and the University of Hawaii. Category:Directors Category:Wikipedia Content